goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Honk Honk!
Honk Honk! is an American upcoming one shot TV episode. It is the episode that takes place in a car ride. One of the locations from the episode where an incident with foam bubbles happens outside. Plot In Goat City Bay, California Car Station, the car ride comes with Molle Mikael Mard driving a yellow car. The kids, Alex Piela, Bailey Pusey, Emma Myers, Frankie Richwalski, Meredith Ethel, Emma (Joey's Friend), the lookalike one, Elizabeth Rieke, Abby Greenwood, & Hannah Ziegdel. They get in the car but as the car runs out of gas, the car goes to Goatville, California to get some gas. Later, Maria Lukowski and Alexander Piela decide for the kids to be on the old car invented in the 1940s. In the back, it contains a water pourer and makes foam bubbles whenever you have the bubble bath bottle and you decide to pour it. And it has foam bubbles. The car is black and white so Alex Piela, Bailey Pusey, Emma Myers, Frankie Richwalski, & Meredith Ethel get in the seats as Alex Piela decides to sit next to Bailey Pusey and Emma Myers. The car contains a glass window in the back with a back door. Later outside here, Thorian, a troublemaker hates girls. So he shoves Emma (Joey's Friend), the lookalike one, Elizabeth Rieke, Abby Greenwood, & Hannah Ziegdel before closing the door before Thorian gets on the top of the car with fences. The 1940s car starts to take off with Molle Mikael Mard and Line Jakobsen driving this instead of their own. This car contains 9 seats. It is like a van but usually a car. During this car ride, they stop at Mcdonald's for cheeseburgers in case they are hungry. After finishing their snack, they head to Dickson City, Pennsylvania for the girls to meet Aunt Maria and Uncle Barry. The girls trapped in the back think of the way to get out. They break the window forward before suddenly, leaks come out and Bailey Pusey starts to complain about the foam bubbles making a mess in the car before suddenly, it goes around Alex Piela and everyone else, covering them in foam bubbles while the gunshots come from the Blessed Virgin Mary Church in Dickson City, Pennsylvania and then, hits Thorian. The VBVM Church bell goes off and the police find out to go to this situation. They find out it was Thorian who caused it and arrest him to Lackawanna County Jail while the other police officers look at these children covered in foam bubbles and does not even know who the names are. So the car takes them to Aunt Maria and Uncle Barry's house after Bailey Pusey takes off her bubble covered purple hoodie and it shows her in a red flannel button up shirt with her white sized strapped tank top inside, but later find out these children covered in foam bubbles. So they get an idea of brushing them off with a scratcher before they sleep in the bed with foam bubbles. Cast Shy Girl: Bailey Pusey, Frankie Richwalski, Abby Greenwood, Hannah Ziegdel, Meredith Ethel, Elizabeth Rieke. Emma: Alex Piela, Emma Myers, Emma (Joey's Friend), & The lookalike one. Brian: Thorian Steven & Dallas: Police officers. Paul: Barry Lukowski Kate: Maria Lukowski Category:Funniest Episodes